Last Kiss
by ImaginationSwag
Summary: When Trunks has to leave behind his beloved girlfriend to go outer-space and find the dragon balls, how will anything ever be okay back in Earth? A song-fic :D


This is just a song-fic about my own character(girl) and Trunks(DBZ)

I do not own Trunks or the song however I do own the story and the girl

This story takes place after Pan, kid goku and Trunks are lifted off to space to find the dragon balls to save the earth in GT.

IT IS STRICTLY JUST A ONE-SHOT (considering the fact that it's a song-fic ;)

The song lyrics are in italics btw, enjoy:D

**Last Kiss**

_I still remember the look on your face__  
><em>_Lit through the darkness at 1:58__  
><em>_The words that you whispered__were just us to know__, __  
><em>_You told me you loved me__so why did you go away?_

She remembered every little thing he had said to her, the things she would long to hear again. The way he whispered sweet things into her ear for just her to hear while in the presence of others, she missed it all. But along with the swelling of her heart also came the all too familiar sound of her it cracking, remembering the things he had said to her that day was just as heart breaking as watching him leave without so much as even a goodbye.

_I do recall now__t__he smell of the rain,__  
><em>_fresh on the pavement__I ran off the plane__  
><em>_That July 9__th__, the beat of your heart__,_

_It jumps through your shirt__I can still feel your arms__._

And just like usual, memories collided together forming their own little projection in her mind…memories she would kill to just make again. How they would lay on the ground watching the sunset together and just stay there admiring the stars, how he used to fly around with her tightly secured on his back, heading nowhere in particular. Especially the way his lips always found their way back to hers like the missing puzzle piece that completed everything and filled the small gap in their hearts.

_So, I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_

_All that I know is that I don't know,_

_How to be something you miss_

Now her days mostly consisted of moping around mourning over the fact of being alone…being _left_ alone. She didn't even bother to pretend she was happy or even the least bit okay, instead she forced herself to believe that her world was already crashing down on the ground before her…wanting it to take her down with it. Salty tears stained Trunks' shirt that he had left in her apartment after numerous nights spent together, along with some of his other belongings; the little things that she still had left of him.

_Never thought we'd have our last kiss,_

_Never imagined we'd end like this._

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_Life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and you pull me in, I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

She remembered back to all the things he had somehow succeeded in making her do, she was stubborn everyone knew but Trunks…he had always had a way with her so there was no surprise there when she actually agreed to doing some of the most upright dangerous and nerve-racking things. Well actually there was but deep down she knew that if it was anything to do with Trunks she would've done it within a heart-beat…or maybe that was just the adrenaline rush speaking? Either way he had helped her conquer some of her most biggest fears with only his trust guiding her, she trusted him…_trusted_. "Trunks please never break my heart…please" she pleaded that one night where she felt as venerable as she could ever possibly feel "I won't trust me, I promise" he replied and captured her lips with his.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets,_

_How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something,_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

Everything he did always made her smile and filled her heart with joy, from the small things like how he ruffled his short purple hair or to bigger things like embracing her with his warm and amazing hugs. He was perfect, she always thought, even now she would sometimes loose all control of trying to hate him and stay weeping in her bed from all the amazing things she was forced to remember about him. She hated the fact that she could never stay mad at him for too long…she hated the fact that she loved him so much that she couldn't even find the courage to call him and rant about how much she 'hated him', even though she knew it was a big fat lie.

_So, I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_

_All that I know is that I don't know,_

_How to be something you miss,_

_Never thought we'd have our last kiss,_

_Never imagined we'd end like this._

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

She was currently sitting on her futon like sofa in her bedroom that was attached to one of the walls, she laid her head against the window that overlooked the beautiful ocean and just like the rain pouring outside, her tears slid down her face in a rapid pace each one symbolizing the heart ache she went though each and everyday without him there.

_So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep__  
><em>_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe__  
><em>_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are,__  
><em>_hope it's nice where you are_

Before she knew it her hands were covering her face that was moist from all the tears, she shook her head vigorously trying to shake all the memories of him out and to leave her alone, the pain that caused her to break down everyday since his leaving.

_And I hope the sun shines__a__nd it's a beautiful day,__  
><em>_and something reminds you__, y__ou wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in the weather and time__, __  
><em>_but I never planned on you changing your mind_

Through everything he's put her through…she still can't help but wish him safe and well and hope that somehow, by some miracle when he returns he'll realize he could never live without her, just like she never could without him.

_So, I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_

_All that I know is that I don't know,_

_How to be something you miss,_

_Never thought we'd have our last kiss,_

_Never imagined we'd end like this._

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss,_

_Forever the name on my lips,_

_Forever the name on my lips,_

_Just like our last…_

**THE END**

So I hope you enjoyed, listen to the song on youtube it's 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift it's amazing and I'm in love with it :P also review please it'd mean a lot(:


End file.
